


Light

by NanaPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dean Winchester Remembers Hell, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaPendragon/pseuds/NanaPendragon
Summary: A short story / one shot about Dean Winchesters Memory from hell and how he think about it.—It is My First one shot in english, i just wanted to write about Dean and his feelings about hell.





	Light

Light 

 

Life is hard. It hits you in your face every fucking day.  
The trick is to learn something out of it.  
I have nightmares every day .. I don’t tell sam about it, what would that bring? He can‘t help me .. nobody can, the only one who could help me is....me.   
The marks I got from hell .. they won't let go of me. Being tortured every day to so many possibilities .. and when the day is over it starts all over again. Every day. Every freaking day!   
Cut up, drowned, blown up, dismembered, maltreated, burned, suffocated, skinned, physically and psychologically destroyed every day .. for years .. until I gave in and became somebody who did those things to poor souls. The worst thing was ... I found it pleasing .. to torture instead of being tortured.  
And that is something I can't forgive myself until today.  
But I have to live on.  
For Sammy, for Cas .. for me.  
It's hard to accept, but it has to be.  
To take life by the horns and pull it through!  
No matter how much shit may come .. in the end I will win. We will win, Sammy and me. As always. And even, if the darkness overtakes me .. I will never sink into it again, because I have my light.


End file.
